In That Way I Love
by vooz
Summary: Takes place in volume nine. This story reflects on Ishtars past life as a 5 year old girl, and back to 15 year old Ishtar with the vampire king, Duzell IshtarxDuzellxDarres Plz give it a shot!


Ch.1 My Loyal Bodyguard

"Do you love me?" "Ofcourse I do silly!" "Like you love Darres?" Ishtar thought for a second. _'Like I love Darres?'_

-Flashback-

The sun glowed ambitiously through the high trees. The leaves were painted of _red, orange, yellow, and green._ Obviously it was _Fall._ Sitting in the grassy green meadows, she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to brush her hair.

Such a peaceful day seemed like it could never be ruined----

"LADY ISHTAR GET YOURSELF RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Keld (aka _old fart_) bellowed.

She glared at him from miles away hoping that Keld would fall out the balcony and break his menacing neck. She sniggered at the thought.

'_Why do I have to listen to him? Of all people… him. That nasty old grandpa. What am I princess for? To take orders from Ol farty pants over there? I don't think so.'_

She stood up and ran further away from the castle, into the woods. Wondering around and gazing at her surroundings she absolutely gleamed.

Lady Ishtar has never been in this part of Pheliosta before. It was always, Castle, castle castle. Never did she leave the _castle. _Never.

She walked on and on having the time of her life, skipping little ponds and crumbling little dried twigs. Her frilly little dress trailing in mud, her shoes covered in gunk. To her view, she was the _happiest_ girl in the _world_.

Walking deeper into the woods, she became frightened. She was Lost, looking at every angle she was in, each angle seemed to be the duplicate of the other. Being the young age she was, she plopped down on her butt and cried.

"Darres… Whats a bodyguard for anyway? Wahh." She cried on, whimpering and whipping tears away with her small chubby fingers.

"That useless block head! Good for nothing meanie!" Ishtar shrieked."Who are you calling a useless block head?" Little Ishtar whipped her head to her side and saw Darres with his trusty horse, looking at her menacingly.

"DARRES!" She yelled getting to her feet and running open armed at his horse, and tripped head first into the fallen leaves. "You little brat! I was looking for you all over the castle grounds!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!" She was back on crying terms.

"You're a princess! ACT LIKE ONE!"

"ITS NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE ONE! ITS NOT LIKE ANYBODIES EVER ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED BEFORE! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOMMY AND DADDY!" She yelled at Darres, large tear drops sliding down her cheeks.

The last two words hit him. 'And I don't even have a _mommy and daddy._' His expression softened and got off his horse to help little evil Ishtar up. He propped her onto his horse, and got on himself.

"Who needs a mom and dad, when you got me?" Darres asked smiling (trying to be nice).

"Its different." Ishtar blurted out hugging the horses neck, but not fully. "You can't be a _girl_ and a _boy_. Darres stoopy head." She said in a matter-of-factly-way. "That wasn't my point!" Darres growled. "How dare you raise your voice at me!" Ishtar proclaimed, jabbing her chubby finger in the air.

"This is pointless trying to be nice to you!" "You're the mean evil one!" Ishtar sneered. And the two kept arguing as they headed back towards the castle.

'_Darres is right, who needs a mommy and a daddy when I got Darres? My loyal bodyguard.'_

-End of Flashback

"Its different, but I love you just as much!" Ishtar beamed as she snapped out of her 2-minute trance.

'_I love Darres like a mom and dad… and I never want to loose him just like I did with my real parents. Hes like my guardian, my loyal bodyguard. My protector. In that way I dearly love him. But Duzell is different. In which way I love him or not… I'll never know, but I will love the two as equally as ever.' ' _

Duzell looked at her skeptically. '_Different… she still treats me like a girlfriend or a pet. If Darres were to die today… would her love for me change? I wonder…'_

TBC

A/n Please review! I'll take criticism but I hate when people are rude about it.. But I also _happily_ take regular reviews! So read and review and I hope you liked this first chapter so far!


End file.
